Be Careful What You Wish For
by FalafalafaPancakes
Summary: Fed up from the pressure of the Great Prophecy, Percy wishes that he was never a demigod. The Fates decide to teach him a lesson and grant his wish. He is happy at first, but he realizes he made a big mistake. T for violence. Full Summary inside. AE
1. DISCLAIMER

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**By Falafalafa Pancakes**

Full Summary- Fed up from the pressure of the Great Prophecy, Percy wishes that he was never a demigod. The Fates decide to teach him a lesson and grants his wish. At first Percy is happy with his newfound mortality, but he starts missing his old life and more importantly, Annabeth. When he decides to go to Camp Half-Blood, he finds out things have changed because he never existed in the world of Greek mythology. AU

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO**

**I decided to just write one disclaimer for the whole story and make it the first chapter. Seriously, it gets annoying writing those every chapter so I'm just doing one at the beginning. **

**Also, I am posting my second chapter tonight too, but I have to go somewhere important and I have no time to post it. I will write and post my first chapter when I get back.**


	2. 1 My Wish Is Granted By Old Grandmas

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

**By Falafalafa Pancakes**

Full Summary- Fed up from the pressure of the Great Prophecy, Percy wishes that he was never a demigod. The Fates decide to teach him a lesson and grants his wish. At first Percy is happy with his newfound mortality, but he starts missing his old life and more importantly, Annabeth. When he decides to go to Camp Half-Blood, he finds out things have changed because he never existed in the world of Greek mythology. AU

**Dis—HA! I forgot, I already wrote the disclaimer at the beginning of the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Be Careful What You Wish For <strong>

Chapter 1: My Wish Is Granted By Old Grandmas

One week. Seven days until my sixteenth birthday. Seven days until I have to go one on one with the Lord of time, Kronos. Seven days until I have to make a choice that will either completely destroy Olympus or save it.

You could say I was a bit nervous.

I walked into my cabin, the cabin for demigods of Poseidon and headed towards my bed. Being the only demigod son of Poseidon, I had this whole cabin to myself unless Tyson, my Cyclops brother was here. No one to tell me what to do, no one to yell at me and frankly nobody to tell me to clean up. My cabin was covered in dirty clothes, towels and my armor. It was messier that usual. Probably from all my stress from the Great Prophecy.

"Hey Perc-, woah."

I turned around to meet my best friend, Annabeth, daughter of Athena.

"Well, it's certainly messier than usual. Something wrong?" asked Annabeth. She was smirking, probably laughing at the fact that I can never keep my cabin clean unless Tyson was here.

"No nothing is wrong. You know me, I have a clean cabin when Tyson is here." I said. I didn't want Annabeth to know the real reason. She might think that I was a coward for being scared of the prophecy.

"That's because Tyson cleans up the cabin, Seaweed Brain," she said, "I actually feel bad for him; you know cleaning up after you and all."

"Haha. You are so funny." I said with my voice literally oozing with sarcasm. As soon as I finished that sentence, Annabeth punched me. When Annabeth punches you, it hurts like Hades. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from screaming some bad words.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, we have a war counsel to attend." She said. With that note, she took off, heading towards the Big House. I ran after her screaming "Wait for me!" and tripped on the doorstep of my cabin. Campers nearby snickered at my clumsiness. Others groaned. They were probably thinking _Oh great. This is the guy who is supposed to decide our fate and the fate of Olympus? We should probably just surrender now._ I stood up and ran after Annabeth, ignoring the laughs of my fellow campers.

When I reached the Big House, I saw that Annabeth was already in the war room. When I entered the room, I made sure not to make a fool of myself in front of the other counselors and Chiron. I sat down in my designated seat next to Clarisse, daughter of Ares. I could obviously tell that she didn't like sitting next to me. The feeling is mutual.

"Counselors! This war counsel is very different from the most. Today, the gods will be joining us and helping us decide on what to do about Kronos." Said Chiron. As soon as he finished his sentence, twelve bright lights filled the room. I immediately looked away, not wanting to be burned to ashes. When it died down, I saw the twelve Olympians standing in the room. Well more like squished. The war room was a small room meant for ping pong tournaments. Not for twelve counselors, a horse in a wheel chair and twelve extremely powerful godly beings. Annabeth and Athena obviously came up with a solution to the seating problem.

Ten minutes later, the gods were sitting in their respective seats with their chosen children sitting on their lap. I have to admit, that was not one of Annabeth greatest plans. I sat uncomfortably on the lap of my father, Poseidon. I looked over to where Hermes sat. I felt extreme pity for him because his two sons, Travis and Connor Stoll, were both co-counselors and they both had to sit on his lap.

"Now that problem has been settled, it is time to tackle a bigger problem, Kronos." Said Zeus. At the mere mention of his name, everyone including the gods flinched. Kronos had sworn that he would tear down Olympus, brick by brick and he would stop at nothing to fulfill his oath.

"Why don't we just kill the boy? That way we will have four more extra years until Nico turns sixteen." Roared my least favourite god, Ares. He probably only said that to get his revenge on me injuring him four years ago.

"As hot headed he is, I agree with Ares. That spawn of the sea is too dangerous. We can just kill him and have an extra four years of war preparation." Said another god who hates my guts, Athena.

"Mother!" screamed Annabeth. "You cannot just kill Percy!" I was shocked yet thankful. Thankful because Annabeth stood up for me and shocked because Annabeth just yelled at her mom. I was almost certain that Athena was going to vaporise her daughter on that spot right then and there. But to my surprise, Athena simply just nodded at Annabeth and glared at me.

"No. You will not harm my son. He has done many good deeds and I will not let you kill him. I have faith in him." Said Poseidon. Thanks the gods that my father didn't want to smite me like the other gods. A loud booming voice interrupted my thoughts.

"For once, I agree with Poseidon. I will not kill this boy. I trust him far more than that son of Hades." Said Zeus. _Yes! _I mentally screamed. _I won't have to be killed!_

"You really think that Prissy over here will make the right choice?" sneered Clarisse. "He will just choose the wrong choice and end up killing us all. There were a few murmurs agreeing with Clarisse's point. Anger boiled up inside me. I felt like a volcano just waiting to explode.

"I agree. Perry Johannsen will just give us over to Kronos. I doubt that he will make the right choice." Said Dionysus. That did it. At that very moment, all the anger and stress that was built in me came pouring out.

"I can't believe that you gods would just kill someone just because you are afraid of losing your power! How many times have I saved you? We demigods fight for you!" I yelled angrily. "If you don't have that much faith in me then fine! Kill me! I don't care about the prophecy!" I angrily stomped out of the room when I had finished my rant. I slammed the door behind me and ran to my cabin.

"Percy, wait!" cried a faint voice behind me. I ignored it and angrily made my way to my cabin. Campers moved aside when I came near them. They were whispering, "He cracked. There is no more chance of us surviving now."

Once I had reached my cabin I jumped into my bed. _How could they not trust me? Why were they not loyal enough to have faith in me that I will make the right choice? I thought they were my friends. _I thought.

"Percy," panted Annabeth. "We need to talk." I invited her into my cabin, partly because she was one of the few people I wasn't angry with and partly because she was my best friend.

"They are just worried. They don't want to lose control. Everyone is counting on you on making the right choice." Said Annabeth. At that point, I nearly snapped in half.

"Why? Why me? Why must I have to make the choice? Well guess what Annabeth, I don't want to make the choice! Can't everyone see that it causes so much stress that my birthday is in seven days! Seven days until I either save the world, or destroy it!" I cried. "I wish I was never the child of the prophecy. I wish, I wish," I stammered. "I wish that I was never a demigod!"

Hurt filled Annabeth's beautiful grey eyes. After four years of knowing Annabeth, I knew that she never cried, yet there were tears forming in her eyes.

"If, if you were never a demigod. We would have never met. We would have never been friends." Said Annabeth softly. I could tell that I had hurt her pretty badly. She stood up and walked over to the exit. Before leaving, she said, "We could even be more than friends." Then, she left.

I sat on my bed thinking what I had just said to Annabeth, my best friend, and my love. I didn't believe that I just yelled at her like that. All because of this stupid prophecy. I lay down on my bed and whispered, "I wish that I was never a demigod." Then I fell asleep.

That night, I was haunted by a very strange dream. I saw three old ladies hunched over a small fountain of water. In the water, I saw myself sleeping. _Wow. That is so weird. I am watching myself sleep in my dream._ I thought. Suddenly, the old ladies turned towards me and raspy voices filled my mind.

"Perseus Jackson. We have decided to grant your wish. We warn you that people will suffer great consequences of this wish. If you wish to change it back to the way it was, you and your true love must drink from the pool of memories and kiss before the winter solstice, which is only a few months away, otherwise this will stay like this_ forever!_" said one of the freaky grandmas.

"Your wish will change your life, greatly! Beware of the consequences! Though you will still be able to see through the mist, monsters will still come after you." said another mentally disturbing old lady.

Now I was getting confused. What wish? As if the freaky grandmas had heard me, they last lady said, "Perseus Jackson. Your wish has been granted. You are no longer a demigod. You are now mortal."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OHHHH! CLIFFY! I have never wrote a cliffy before, and it was fun writing it. I have a feeling that I will write more cliffies for this story! I am having so much fun thinking and coming up with ideas! Anyway, Happy turkey day! Well, if you're in Canada… Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't post my chapter last night. I thought that I didn't have to go anywhere after skating, but apparently I had to go to a thanksgiving dinner. It was super boring. They didn't even have turkey! Ok enough with my turkey rants! Hope you guys liked it! I'll try to update as soon as I can. I will also try to repost Love on the Sea: Summer Bliss soon too.**

**R&R!**

**-Falafalafa Pancakes**

**PS. I already posted this chapter, but I had to add some things to it. And I frankly do not know how to edit a chapter, so I had to delete it and re post it.**


	3. Very Important Note: should i continue?

HI guys! I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated my stories! I've been so busy with school, skating, piano, singing competitions. I'm just pooped out. I haven't had a time to breathe! I have tried my best to type up my stories but I have no time. I may have a second chapter to my story the brothers of light and be careful what you wish for, somewhere in my computer. Long story short, I'll try to update soon. Besides, I have to take a 22 hour flight from Canada to the Philippines. I'm bringing my netbook so I can write some stories. Though, I'm not really sure if I still have readers. If you want me to continue, please PM me or review either one of my stories. I don't really want to do all that work for only a few readers. If I get at least 15 on each story, I'll continue them.

-Falafalafa Pancakes


End file.
